


New Beginnings

by njoyviper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bromance, Character Study, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Established Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Slow Burn, eventual polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njoyviper/pseuds/njoyviper
Summary: College AU where boyfriends Bokuto and Akaashi are living with other couple Kuroo and Kenma . Sweet slow burn about them realizing their feelings for each other and how the relationships dynamics work which each pairing.(This work is COMPLETELY based off and adapted from a Haikyuu Text post video series,-linked in notes-  much of the dialogue and plot is kept from that but transformed into fic format where the reader can see more from each character point of view and their emotions)I haven't written fic in a long while and thought this would be a great little way to jump start me! Let me know if you want more from this series!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Beginnings | bokuakakuroken college timeskip](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/778716) by yuxi x. 



Kenma woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing loudly on the table by his bed. Morning light had just barely begun to seep through his curtains. It was too early for this . He threw his arm over his eyes, silently wishing he had put his phone on do not disturb. After a few minutes of trying to ignore the constant buzzing, he caved and grabbed his phone. The realization of what day it was quickly set in as he read through the slew of messages.

BOKUTO : hey hey!  
BOKUTO: HEY!!  
BOKUTO: good morning!

KUROO: morning bro 

AKAASHI: you’re both up early for a saturday

BOKUTO: sorry did i wake you up? 

AKAASHI: it’s ok i should probably get up soon anyway

BOKUTO: well it IS a very important day after all !

KUROO: yes yes very exciting 

BOKUTO : how does it feel to finally be living on your own from today akaashi?

AKASSHI: ya know it’s not on my OWN if I’ll be living with you three

BOKUTO: okay but like, not living with your family

AKASHI: honestly i’m more worried about you two 

KUROO: hey we’re adults now there’s nothing to worry about :)

Kenma rolled his eyes at the exchange. He hardly considered Kuroo and Bokuto to be anything close to “adults”. He finally chimed in.

KENMA: you guys are so loud do u know it’s 7am

KUROO: wow i’m impressed ur awake I thought 7am was the middle of the night for you

KENMA: it is.

BOKUTO: come on guys you have to get up soon we have a big day moving ahead of us

KUROO: i’ll come over to get you in about an hour kenma, don’t fall back asleep

KENMA: fine. 

Today was the day the four of them were moving in together. Bokuto and Kuroo had spent their first year of college in a dorm together where they had had plenty of fun making friends and getting into a healthy amount of mischief, but they had very much missed seeing their boyfriends every day. Kenma had definitely felt Kuroo's absence in his last year of high school. Kuroo had been at Kenmas side for the better part of 10 years, and there was no amount of facetime calls and weekend visits that could fill the space Kuroo had always occupied in his life. He wasn’t completely alone though, his social skills had improved and he was grateful for the friendships that he had time to strengthen in Kuroos absence. One being Akaashi. They had never really hung out with each other outside of volleyball unless Bokuto and Kuroo had dragged them along to something. Him and Akaashi had always been friendly considering the closeness of their boyfriends, but over the past year they had really begun to become friends independently of the two and was he grateful for it. They had both decided to go to the same college as Kuroo and Bokuto and the older two convinced them to skip the dorm life and move into a small two bedroom they had managed to find. It’s not that he was against the idea, Kenma was secretly very happy to be able to see Kuroo everyday but then there was the issue of Bokuto. It wasn’t that he didn’t like him, they were always friendly to each other, but Bokuto was loud and energetic and gave Kuroo stupid idea. They barely shared a brian cell when they were together. So he knew it would take some time to get used to.  
…..

The hour had passed and Kuroo called Kenma to let him know he was outside. They spent nearly the whole day transporting and unpacking their belongings and cheap secondhand furniture into their new apartment. By the time they sat down for a break in the living room- *their* living room, it was already past 7pm.

Bokuto was splayed out on the cool hardwood and groaned “I’m hungryyyy”  
Kuroo, who was draped over the couch next to Kenma agreed “ugh, same”  
Kenma who was fighting back the urge to fall asleep mumbled out “I’m tired..”  
Akashi placed a final box on the kitchen counter and suggested ordering some pizza. A unanimous yes rang out and bounced off the walls of their new home. 

Once the pizza had arrived, the room was quiet for a while until everyone had officially recharged and refilled their stomachs. 

Bokuto looked over with wide eyes at Akaashi and Kenma “Are you guys excited to be starting classes on Monday?” Akaashi finished his drink “I guess so but it’s a bit intimidating”   
Kenma nodded “yeah, especially when I haven’t done anything like video production before at school.”  
“That’s true,” Akaashi said, “ my literature courses should be okay, but I don’t really know what to expect for the business ones”   
Kuroo leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms behind his head, “yeah, but you’ll soon get used to it. I’m kind of in the same position as you guys since i switched my major this year.”   
Bokuto chimed in “Oh yeah! You’re doing the same thing as Akaashi right? That’s sooo much better than science dude, what a snore-fest, i can’t believe you stuck with it for a whole year.”   
Kuroo faked offense and bit back “ Dude you literally do science in health and physical education too”   
Bokuto rolled his eyes, “Okay but that’s not like, “real science” like that boring chemistry stuff you were doing”   
Now it was Kuroos turn to roll his eyes “It’s not boring, i still LIKE science i just decided I didn’t want to do it for a job.”  
“Uhh yeah, because it’s boorrring”   
“Well you’re only at college for a back up if volleyball doesn’t work out”   
Bokuto looked smug “Good thing volleyball will work out then.” He said with confidence.   
There was no real heat behind their exchange but Akaashi was too tired for their back and forth after a long day of moving .  
“Can you two please stop arguing,” he said with a sigh, dragging his hand across his face, “it’s only the first day of living together” Bokuto placed a hand in his boyfriend’s shoulder and smiled up at Kuroo, “S’not arguing right Ku? Just some friendly teasing.”   
Akashi opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off by Kuroo changing the subject at a realization “Oh Akaashi, since we’re the same major now we should see if we have any of the same classes.”  
Akaashi pulled out his phone to bring up his schedule, “oh right, yeah come take a look” Kuroo moved his chair to sit next to Akaashi. They compared schedules and realized they had most of the same core classes together. Kuroo smiled at Akaashi, “looks like we’ll be seeing a lot of each other then” and nudged his arm with his elbow and Akaashi returned a soft smile, “It would seem so.”  
Akaashi was secretly very grateful for this. Because as loud and goofy as Kuroo generally was, he knew that he was a good student and pretty smart so it would be nice to have someone he was familiar with in his classes that he could always work with and take them seriously. It would also allow him to get closer to Kuroo, which he knew would make Bukuto happy. They were best friends after all.   
However Bokuto did fake sulk over the prospect that his best friend gets classes with his boyfriend instead of him. “No fair”, he pouted and rested his head on Akashis shoulder. Kuroo laughed slightly at the sight in front of him, “ no need to be jealous bro, you’ll get to see Akaashi every day and share a room with him”  
Bokuto peppered a few kisses on his boyfriends cheek and hummed in agreement.


	2. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks into college, Bokuto wants the group to do something fun before classes get to difficult.  
> They go ice skating, giving the couples to spend time with their friends in ways they maybe usually wouldn't.... OR we start to see the dynamics between Kenma and Akaashi and Bokuto and Kuroo grow

The four of them had been living together for a few weeks now, and they had mostly settled into their new daily lives. Their classes were about to start getting busy, so Bokuto decided they should go somewhere fun before everyone started to get too stressed.

Akaashi was cooking dinner for Bokuto and himself when Bo suggested, “How about we go ice skating! I heard there’s a place not too far from here.”  
Akaashi looked up from what he was stirring, “I didn't know you could even skate.”  
“I can’t!” Bokuto confidently stated, “but I’ve always wanted to try'.” There was always such optimism in Bokuto’s voice that Akaashi would never tire of. He replied, “Ya know, I used to take lessons when I was younger, Bokuto, I think this could be fun.” Bokuto got up from the table and wrapped his arms around Akaashis middle and rested his chin so he could watch him cook, “Well that means you can teach me right?” Akaashi gave Bokuto a quick peck and a smile, “I can definitely try,” he then called out to the couple in the living room, “How about you two? Can you skate?”  
Kenma and Kuroo had been sitting on the couch in the living room, Kenma sat comfortably in Kuroos lap with his back against his chest, the older boy watching down on him as he played a game on his PSP. “Kenma and I have been a few times, I’d be down.” He nudged his boyfriend for a response. Without looking up from his game he said, “Isn't that more of a winter thing though?” Bokuto informed him that this place was open year round, which means in the off season it would have less people. Less people suited Kenma just fine

…….  
When they arrived at the ice rink,(after 20 minutes of getting lost and Bokuto assuring everyone he FOR SURE knew where he was going), they were happy to see that there were only a few other people there. They strapped up their rented skates and made their way towards the ice.  
Kuroo and Kenma went first, Kenma holding his boyfriend’s arm to steady himself as he got used to it. Bokuto, however, was getting ‘cold feet’. Even though this was his idea and had been excited to try it, now that he was in the strange boots and having to step onto the slippery ice, he wasn't sure if this was the best idea after all.  
Bokuto looked at his boyfriend, “ehh, Akaashi, you’re gonna help me right?”  
Akaashi stepped confidently onto the ice and offered his hand to Bokuto,”Of course, now come on, it's not that scary ''  
Bokuto made an usure noise and took Akaashi’s hand, tentatively taking his first step onto the ice. He hesitated, wanting to keep his other foot anchored to solid ground for a bit longer. He looked up once more into Akaashis eyes and remembered he could trust those eyes with anything. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward and grabbed Akaashis shoulder, putting his weight on him and pushing back slightly. Bokuto looked down at his feet now solidly planted on the ice, “Ahhh! I did it!”  
Akaashi smiled at his boyfriend's excitement over such a small step,” Well done Bokuto, now try standing on your own.” Akaashi pushed him back a bit with his free hand to encourage him, his other hand still holding Bokuto’s. He wobbled and grabbed back at Akaashi in a panic,”Ahh! No no, I can't!”, he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist and leaning his head against his chest. He gently patted his boyfriend back with his free arm,”Bokuto, that's not going to help you learn.” Bokuto stuck out his bottom lip and looked up at him, “I don't care! This is safest!” Akaashi sighed and somehow managed to turn the two of them around to face Kuroo and Kenma who were both trying not to laugh. “You two okay there? Top 5 spiker in Japan can’t handle a little ice?” Akaashi rolled his eyes at Kuroo’s comment, “You two can go ahead, this is probably going to take a while.”  
Kuroo and Kenma went ahead, making it around the rink once before returning to the same spot to find Akaashi still struggling with Bokuto clinging to him like a child.  
Akaashi tried to take a step, but Bokuto pulled him closer causing them both to wobble on the ice. “Bokuto, please stand up, I love you but you’re too heavy, you’re going to make us both fall over” Bokuto still pouted and protested that he couldn't stand on his own. Kuroo and Kenma looked at eachother, the whole scene had been funny at first but now they were starting to feel bad for Akaashi.  
Kuroo gave Kenma’s hand a quick squeeze and asked, “Do you think you’ll be okay on your own?” Kenma gave a small nod,” Yea, you go save Akaashi.” Kenma let go and Kuroo moved a bit closer to the others. Kuroo gave a jokey grin, “Come here bro, I’ll help you. Give Akaashi a chance to breathe.”  
Bokuto lifted his head off Akaashi’s chest to look at Kuroo and consider it for a moment before reaching out a hand to Kuroo. They awkwardly swapped over, Bokuto desperately trying to not be left on his own for even a second. To Kuroo’s surprise, Bokuto was clinging to him as much as he did with Akaashi, but this time standing more to his side so they more or less faced the same direction. But still, Bokuto had his arms wrapped around Kuroo’s middle and leaned his head against his chest. The closeness didn’t bother Kuroo, more so amused him that Bokuto would cling to him in the same way. Akaashi gave Kuroo an apologetic look, but he was grateful to be able to stand up properly and do some actual skating.  
Happy to be free of the weight of Bokuto, he stretched his arms above his head and skated towards Kenma. “Do you want to do some laps with me Kenma?”  
Kenma looked up at him, “Oh.. yea, okay”  
They left Kuroo behind to deal with Bokuto for a while and started skating around the rink, Akaashi keeping Kenmas pace. Kenma was still a bit nervous, but he was starting to feel more comfortable going slow, so he tried to speed up a little. At the corner, he lost balance and stumbled slightly, Akaashi grabbed him to help him steady himself.  
Akaashi asked if Kenma was okay, “You good?”  
Kenma looked down, “Yeah thanks, I just lost my balance a bit..”  
“Ya know, “ Akashi said, “you can hold onto my hand if you need to”  
This caused Kenma to look up at Akaashi in the eyes, “oh no.. it's fine. You don’t have to look after me”  
Akaashi simply said, “It’s no trouble, really. It’s good to have something to hold onto to steady yourself when you need to” Akaashi held out his hand in front of him and Kenma took at, looking first at their connected hand and then up at Akaashi to make sure it was ok. Akaashi gently squeezed his hand and smiled just as softly, making Kenma look away quickly, suddenly realizing how embarrassing the situation was. Kenma had come a long way as far as personal friendships go, but he had never been the kind of person who could casually share physical touch with his friends, not in the way people like Kuroo and Bokuto could. Kenma tried to push the embarrassment out of his mind and remind himself that this was good progress for himself.  
By the time they caught back up to Kuroo and Bokuto, they had made it halfway around the rink thanks to Kuroo basically dragging the other boy around who was still refusing to stand up on his own. Akaashi and Kenma passed the two older boys, only slowing down for a quick greeting before continuing. Kuroo raised his head to say hi back but was distracted.  
“Awee, Bo look!” Kuroo nudged Bokuto and pointed at the two boys in front of them. Bokuto looked up and forward, “huh? Hey! They're holding hands! Akaaasshiii!”  
Kuroo just chucked, “Looks like you lost hand holding privileges dude”  
Bokuto pouted and mumbled,”S’not fair” He wasn’t exactly jealous, he didn’t really mind that Kenma was holding hands with Akaashi, they were friends after all. And if he was honest with himself.. It was kind of cute. It’s just that Bokuto wanted to hold hands too.  
“You can hold my hand if you want bro” Bokuto gleaned up at Kuroo who was grinning at him teasingly. Then Kuroo looked a bit closer at Bokuto’s pout and pointed out how red his nose was, “Your nose is really red ya know?” Kuroo had leaned in closer to Bokuto’s face like he was studying it.  
Bokuto scoffed, “I can’t help it, its cold!”  
Kuroo pinched his nose,”You’re right, it is cold”  
Bokuto pushed Kuroo away, “hey, cut that out!” his whole face now turning pink.  
“Bo! Look! You’re standing up on your own now!”  
Bokuto looked down, just realizing it himself. Pushing Kuroo away meant he had lost his person to hold onto but surprisingly, he was standing on his own just fine.  
Bokuto looked up and down from his feet to Kuroo’s face, “Okay but like! What do i do now?”  
“Just take a step and slide!” Kuroo moved forward slightly to demonstrate.  
Bokuto gave it a try and managed a shaky step forward, grabbing Kuroo’s arm as he reached him. Kuroo cheered, “Hey there you go not too bad!”  
Bokuto shot back a half hearted hum of approval, too focused on what his skates were doing. He slowly started to warm up to it and soon he was able to slowly skate beside Kuroo without holding onto him.  
Kuroo was pleased with his friend's progress, but still bored with the pace. He spoke up, “Wanna go a bit faster ??”  
Bokuto gave a weak smile,”Uhh not really?”  
Kuroo didn’t listen and started to speed up anyway, because he knew the best way for Bokuto to get confident was to make it a ‘friendly’ competition.  
“Woah ! Dude come back!” Not wanting to be left behind. Bokuto sped up a bit to catch up, but Kuroo kept going faster, always just out of reach. Before he knew it, it had turned into a race, Bokuto’s shaky start seemingly forgotten. They sped past Akaashi and Kenma who were both surprised by the sight. Akaashi squeezed Kenma’s hand a little tight, “I’m not sure if i should be impressed or concerned” But he found that to be a common theme in their relationship.

They continued for a while, Bokuto and Kuroo still racing each other while Akaashi tried to teach Kenma how to spin, keeping out of the way of the others. Kuroo was starting to get tired now, his stamina not as high as Bokuto’s who took this chance to finally catch up to him. Rather than overtake him though, they ended up crashing into each other with enough force to send them both to the ground, sliding a few feet along the ice. Bokuto sat up on the ice, letting out a simple,”ow’. Kuroo got his bearings and sat up himself, “AH dude what did you do that for?”  
Bokuto raised his eyebrows,” I didn’t MEAAN to! Plus you never taught me how to stop!”  
Akasshi and Kenma started skating over to make sure they were alright. Akaashi spoke up, “Hey what happened over there?”  
Kuroo got back up, “I think we got a little carried away.” He offered a hand down to Bokuto to help pull him up.  
Kenma looked at the two dunces, “yea no kidding.” Once Bokuto was back up, and back clinging to Akaashi as he had been when they started, he looked up at his boyfriend and said, “I think i’ve had enough ice skating for today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is appreciated ! next chapter will have a focus on bokuto and kenma soending some time together and akaashi and kuroo doing the same !


	3. On Esasays and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small mix up leaved Kuroo wondering why he feels so protective over Akasshi.  
> Kenma learns he an trust Bokuto more after sending some time together.

Kuroo and Akaashi had their first big essay due today, and they had both been stressing over it for the past week. They had until 9pm to hand it in, but neither of them were completely finished or sure they had done everything right. They decided it would be best to spend the day in the library finishing it to avoid certain distractions, namely a bored Bokuto and Kenma who didn’t have any assignment due for a few days. They packed up their stuff and headed over to the library, where Kuroo spotted one of his friends from the dorms last year.  
Kuroo looked at Akaashi, “hey sorry, do you mind if i say hey to my friend real quick?” Akaashi didn’t mind. They headed over to the table where his friend was sitting. He was just a regular looking dude with blonde hair.  
Kuroo tapped the table getting the other males attention, “Hey! Long time no see!”  
He looked up from his textbook,”oh hey Kuroo! How ya been?” They talked for a few seconds about their summer and then Kuroo realized he hadn’t introduced Akaashi. He was just standing awkwardly next to him, ‘“Oh this is Akaashi by the way!”  
Akaashi gave a small nod,”Hi nice to meet you.”  
Kuroo’s friend looked like he finally made a connection in his head,”OH hi, you must be Kuroos boyfriend!”  
Kuroo and Akaashi both looked at eachother, surprised, to say the least. and the smile on Kuroo’s friends face faded at their reaction.  
Kuroo spoke up, “he’s not my boyfriend”  
“oh , my bad i just assumed ya know….”  
Now Kuroo was curious, “What made you think we were boyfriends?”  
The blonde tried to explain, “Well you were always talking about your boyfriend last year and every time I’ve seen you this year you’ve been together, so i thought he must be your boyfriend…”  
Kuroo supposed this made sense but he told him, “We’re just taking a lot of the same classes and we live together, so I guess we spend a lot of time together I guess.”  
Wanting to change the subject, Kuroos friend looked to Akaashi, “So does that mean you’re single then Akaashi?”  
Kuroo and Akaashi both replied in a simultaneous “No.” Kuroo’s coming out a bit more forceful then he had intended. For some reason Kuroo felt the need to make sure everyone knew Akaashi wasn’t available.  
“He’s Bokuto’s boyfriend.”  
His friend threw his hands up in surrender, “I just can’t catch a break today huh. Bo talked about his boyfriend a lot too… it's a shame though, you’re very attractive Akaashi. Pretty even.”  
Akaashi raised an eyebrow and just replied,”Uh, thank you.”  
Akaashi was looking uncomfortable and Kuroo wasn't overly thrilled with the situation either, so he decided it was time to leave . He told his ‘friend’ that he would see him around but they had a lot of work to do and walked away from the table. They found a quiet spot to study, far away from Kuroo’s friend. After they got their stuff situated Kuroo huffed out a sigh and looked at Akaashi,”I’m sorry about him dude.” Akaashi told him it was fine and to just focus on the paper.  
The whole situation was bothering Kuroo more than he had expected, and he had a hard time getting focused. He didn’t like other people calling his bestfriends boyfriend attractive, even though it was observationaly true. He also was beginning to realise how much time they were spending together and how comfortable they had gotten around each other, enough to be mistaken for boyfriends. He tried to push the thoughts out of his mind and focus on his task at hand. Still, in the back of his mind he was wondering what Akaashi felt about the whole thing as well.

…….  
Meanwhile, Bokuto and Kenma had been left alone in the house and Bokuto was getting bored. Kenma was playing a game on the tv in the living room when Bokuto came and sat next to him on the couch. Kenma paid little mind to it, as he was too focused on his game. But soon Bokuto spoke up, “Watcha playin’?”  
Kenma kept his eyes fixed on the tv,” s’just a shooting game.”  
“Is it fun??’  
“Meh, it’s kinda boring.”  
Bokuto sat and watched Kenma for a while, asking questions about what he was doing every so often. Kenma debated whether to ask if he wanted to play, he never usually asked people but both of them were bored and he seemed interested.  
Kenma paused the game, “Do you want to have a go at it?”  
Bokuto looked surprised, “Can I?”  
Kenma nodded, “If you want” Kenma held out the controller to him, but Bokuto looked reluctant to take it. “Can’t we both play?” he asked, a little hopeful.  
Kenma shook his head,” It's only one player.”  
Bokuto didn't like that, “Do you have any two player ones?”  
Kenma thought about it for a moment, he was used to playing by himself so he didn’t have many. He spoke up,”Well, there was this platformer that I was thinking about getting, I’m pretty sure it has two player mode..”  
Bokuto pepped up,”Do you wanna go buy it?”  
Kenma slipped back into the couch, “I don't know…. Kuroo said i should try to spend less money on games now that I’m a college student.”  
“Well… Kuroo’s not here, is he?.” Bokuto had a mischievous look in his eyes that was starting to grow on Kenma. Kenma caved, “Alright, lets go.”

When they arrived at the mall, it was a lot more crowded than they were expecting, and Kenma wondered if there was some kind of event going on. The game store was on the other side of the mall, so they were going to have to navigate through the crowd a lot.  
Kenma didn’t like crowds.  
He looked up at Bokuto,”Maybe we should just come back tomorrow..”  
“C’mon nonsense,” Bokuto replied, “we’ve come all the way here, we might as well get it now.” Kenma wasn’t convinced. Bokuto looked at him with a signature goofy smile, “It’ll be fine Ken, just stick close to me so you don’t get lost.”  
It wasn't getting lost that Kenma was worried about, but he didn’t want to argue with Bokuto so he went along with it, hoping it would be alright.  
They started to make their way through the crowd, every push and nudge and loud noise was putting him on edge and causing him to get more anxious. He found himself wishing Kuroo was there to hold onto and make him feel safe. To silently understand what Kenma needed. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm himself down even though doing so made it harder to navigate through the crowd. He was finding it harder to think about his surroundings as his anxiety was overwhelming his senses.

“Kenma?”

The voice brought him back down to earth and he opened his eyes to see a concerned Bokuto looking down at him.  
“Kenma, are you okay?”

  
He nearly said yes out of habit but stopped himself, knowing it would do no good to help the situation.  
His voice was shaky when he spoke, “No.”

  
Bokuto’s frown deepened. He wasn’t sure what to do but he could tell Kenma needed him to do something. He pulled him close into a tight hug and spoke gently.  
“I know you would probably prefer Kuroo, but I’ll protect you for him.”  
Kenma closed his eyes and focused on the hug, trying to block out the mass of people moving around them. The hug felt nice, and safe, even if it wasn’t Kuroo.  
He calmed down a bit.  
After a moment, Bokuto pulled back to look down at Kenma, the bright mischievous look back in his eyes. “Might be silly.. But do you want me to give you a piggyback ride so you can see better?”  
Kenma made a face, “...People will stare at us..”  
Bokuto gave a small laugh and said, “I don’t care, as long as it makes you feel better”  
Kenma agreed that it sounded like a stupid idea, but as he considered it he started to feel like it might actually help. He sighed, “Alright.”  
Bokuto smiled wide, happy that it seemed he had done the right thing, and turned around and bent down so Kenma could climb onto his back.  
Once he was on, Kenma had to admit it was nice being able to see over the crowd and not get bumped into so much by the passing people.  
They safely made it to the store , got the game, and got back through the crowd with the same strategy.  
Once they got home, they played the new game together which Bokuto was surprisingly good at and got VERY invested in, which made it extra fun for Kenma. He rarely played his games with others so for someone to show such enthusiasm about something he enjoyed made him happy.  
They were still playing by the time Kuroo and Akaashi got home just before 5pm.  
Kuroo was shocked to see Kenma and Bokuto doing something together, “hey! You two miss us?”  
Neither of them took their eyes off the screen,too invested, and simply mumbled out a weak “hey”.  
Once they made it to a checkpoint, they paused the game and greeted their boyfriends properly.  
Later that night, Kenma told Kuroo about their trip to the mall and how Bokuto had helped him.  
Kuroo laughed at the mental image of Kenma getting a piggyback ride from anyone, especially Bokuto. He knew Kenma had been a bit unsure at first about living with Bokuto, but seeing how well they were getting along and helping each other made him very happy that they had decided to live together. With Kenma curled against his chest, he drifted softly to sleep, excited about what the future could hold for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo Do we see feelings start to bubble??? I love these pairings so much. Up until this point I've basically been just transcribing the text video with a few changes here and there but I'm going to start making the story more my own in the coming chapters because it's given me some fun ideas I really want to explore with these characters! Kudos and Feedback appreciated !!


End file.
